


Shrike

by SerClegane



Series: Jesse the Shrike [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Raiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerClegane/pseuds/SerClegane
Summary: Written for newfalloutkinkmeme, Music prompt.Somemone likes to sing and another ask about it. Also a bit of killing farmers.





	

Whistling, loud and strange tune. That man was walking slowly and lazily, like he owned that farm already. He walked between rows of tatos and stood before farmer's wife, small he was and scarred heavily- old burns on right side of his face and his right eye also was a blind, white, dead. And left eye was green.  
"Do you like that?"  
That was consisting of one burned barn, three broken and stomped rows of razorgrain and seven dead people laying on hard ground, including her own husband.  
"You do not like this? But they will become such nice fertilizer. Yeah, they were brave, but they shoot bad." And the raider who once was crawling from Vault 111, started to whistle again. Then stopped and asked "Did you bring me silver or a bit of gold?"  
"What?" Farmer's wife jumped and tried to run away. Too late and too slow she was. The raider was much quicker and was carrying his long knife not for latest fashion statement.  
"So nice. You stabbed this widow right in the throat, boss."  
"The pleasure all yours. We chose that bit of land for outpost, not for farming."  
"And what's about silver or gold? I don't get, boss."  
"It's from song, about a man who gonna be hanged and he is asking all his relatives - did they bring hangman a bit of gold?"  
"As far as I know you, boss, that man was surely hanged."

**Author's Note:**

> Shrike is a little bird of prey who likes to impale its prey on thorny branches and singing.


End file.
